


You don't Own Me

by rei_tsuki28



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Greg/Romeo, Kevin unrequited love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_tsuki28/pseuds/rei_tsuki28
Summary: Greg thought that first love is forever, his great love was Connor to his surprise.Time passes and things are not as she thought it would be, Romeo could heal her wounds, if she is not afraid to love again.
Relationships: Amaya/Connor (PJ Masks), Amaya/Luna Girl (PJ Masks), Connor/Greg (PJ Masks)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. I fall in love with you?

He always felt different, he never thought it would be this way, with butterflies in his stomach, blushing every time he was around, at first he thought it was nothing more than admiration, and since Connor is not a great boy, it was strange to feel nervous together after living together for many years, it was normal to hold his hand, hug each other, they were best friends, almost brothers, but when it was no longer enough to just hold his hands, when he began to wonder what it would be like to kiss him, he realized that it was not normal .

The dark blue-eyed boy was so beautiful, he did not lose his charm despite the changes of adolescence, watching him run with super speed was quite an experience, seeing how the wind plays with his dark brown hair, while his muscles are marked by exercise ... Just thinking about it gave her chills ... And ...

Well Greg had not escaped adolescence either, despite still being a little shorter than Connor, everything else that a boy his age went through physically also happened to him, this is uncomfortable, how to tell your best friend that you wear hard for him ... hard.

I would have expected it to happen with Amaya for example, the girl had her own charms, a girl with beautiful red eyes and her dark hair that is surprising, her smaller waist and her hips as well as her breasts were more generous than before, it was the Any boy's dream, less than his, or he could have expected it even with Luna ... Even though they were enemies, he could not deny that she was also very beautiful.

How to explain this, I hoped I didn't have to, it was embarrassing, I knew very well that I was very shy and I was also afraid of social ridicule, I had happened to the poem in primary school, uh, and that they will find it in such a situation, it made him more nervous ...

Lost in his thoughts he had not realized that Connor was watching him closely, this was not good, Amaya had begun to ask questions and that was that he was now more clumsy and distracted than normal.

-Come on Greg, tell us who has you like this- said the brunette with a mocking smile on his face.

Greg was blushing and playing with his fingers, -mmmm yoooo, I don't know what you think Connor, I don't like anyone! -

-Oh Greg, you're so obvious that even Luna, Romeo and Night Ninja already noticed- Amaya said, adjusting her glasses on her nose.

-WHAT?! - He said surprised- In this life there is no place for privacy? -

Amaya and Connor started to laugh, "I don't need my telescope to see it, Greg," said the girl, looking at this, "Any girl you are looking at will fall at your feet," Connor said, adjusting his blonde hair. "You are also very handsome, right?" Amaya? - He said turning to see, neither of them saw how Greg was really red.

-I don't know what you're afraid of? We are your friends, we would not betray you with her- said the girl sitting next to her in her own bed, Greg under his gaze, -you would not understand- whispered, nobody understood.  
"I think we should stop torturing Greg, if he doesn't want to talk, he will have his reasons, right?" Said Connor, sitting next to him.

"We will always support you," Amaya and Connor said in unison.

Greg made a forced smile, "Thanks guys," he said, as they thought-if only they knew-


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is cruel, right? Not everything is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they will hate me ... everything will be understood ...

Through the darkness of his room he managed to see a pair of green eyes staring at him, he shuddered to feel his closeness, his warmth and his breath, he could not process what was happening, his heart began to pound when he felt those soft lips on his ... lukewarm ... humid ... he closed his eyes letting himself be lost in the sensations, the kisses began to travel over his skin that little by little was exposed, feeling extremely excited, the stupor invaded him when he felt that warm humidity in his hard member and ...

-Greg what ...? - He could barely hear his own voice, a pair of fingers from below hit his lips to silence him - Shhh ... let yourself go ...- he heard, his body trembled with pleasure, muffled moans hardly They listened in his room, everything was so intense, everything was like a delicious torture, he squeezed those fine golden hairs between his fingers, his mind clouded with the emininte orgasm, his hips moved unconsciously, the pleasant spasms ran through his body ... slowly opening his eyes, he suddenly found the ceiling of his room, still stunned by the orgasm, he sat down to find that he was totally alone and this had only been a dream.

Everything remained silent except for his still agitated breathing, shame invaded him, he felt annoyed, he changed his clothes, he put on tracksuit pants, his favorite blue sweatshirt, running shoes, he saw through the window, the night was calm, there was no mission, I was grateful for those nights when I could sleep often, sigh, this was definitely not one, I needed to go out, he quietly opened the window, I went down it, it was not easy without transforming, he put on his hood and adjusted his slippers and ran.

The night was cold, he was used to it since he was a night hero, he loved silence and solitude, especially when he had to clear his mind, it was strange to feel like this, everything was different, and since a few weeks Greg had been evasive with him, obviously there was something wrong and the blond boy was too stubborn to want to talk, this was affecting him to such an extent of dreaming about him, remembering the dream he felt blush, he had tried to ignore what he felt, for some time he knew he felt something for him Lizard Boy, but thinking that he would reject him, he preferred to remain silent, and what a disappointment knowing that he no longer had hope, Greg was in love.

Maybe she was from Luna, she was a beautiful girl, she had to admit, he had always been kind to her, to the point that they had a close friendship, Greg was a noble boy, with a big heart, he would not leave anyone behind, not even his enemies In addition, swimming had transformed him, he was no longer the tender boy he met years ago, and in spandex he was more evident, especially when he boasted of his Super Gekko Muscle making Catboy have a serious problem that with spandex was difficult to hide.

He had always liked running, it was comforting, even on nights like this when his heart and head insisted on reminding him of his feelings for Greg, he was aware that he did not reach the speed of Catboy, but since Connor was the favorite sprinter at school, everything what carried the word speed delighted him, less in this situation.

Athletics was not only a hobby, he could also stop thinking about it, he had tried to ignore this, he had made excuses, for not accepting all this, so difficult and confusing, it was scary to think about his rejection, and even more that of his parents , never chose to live with this secret that killed him little by little, like jealousy.

He had run to the Barracks, maybe he could have been calmer there, but when he reached the park gate he saw two boys sitting on the bridge, one leaning on the other's shoulder, both with their backs to the street lamps, making it difficult to recognize them, He walked slowly hiding behind the trees, his heart began to beat strongly, his hands began to tremble as he approached, as he annealed one of them for the green sweatshirt that he himself gave him, "Greg?" he asked himself. Himself, - What are you doing here? - he whispered, the strange thing was that it wasn't his alter ego, it was just Greg ... besides being with a boy? one he could not recognize, his long hair did not reveal his face, Connor felt the oppressed heart when he saw that they both kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support.


	3. Illusions and Mirages

After defeating the Night Ninja, the trio of heroes return in the Gatomobile to the HQ, for Ululette things were strange, for a couple of nights Catboy seems sad, and Connor in the day too, while Gekko was still distracted, just like Greg, it had been difficult to work tonight because the atmosphere felt dense.   
Upon entering the headquarters, Gekko went to the transporter.  
"Forget something downstairs, wait for me guys," he said quickly before disappearing into the green tunnel.

"I think I'll go upstairs to study," Ululette continued, leaving as well.

Catboy made a forced smile -I think only you and I are left PJ Robot- approached the screen and an idea crossed his mind, he could spy what Greg was doing there nights ago.

-PJ Robot go and help Gekko, I think he is fixing his mess down there- he smiled, the Robot made a couple of beeps of approval and left through the green tube.

"Very well," he said, snapping his fingers to touch the screen.

He searched until he found the scene that had his heart troubled, I advance further until I saw that the first one that arrived was the boy who did not recognize, then five minutes later Greg appeared.

"Hello," said the blond boy.

-Hello Greg, you look different without the suit- laughed the boy.

\- You too without so much hair and ears- the boy seemed sorry, Connor processed the information, -Kevin? - He muttered to himself, he didn't know how to feel about it.

He did not know how to feel, his friend had not told him that he liked boys, his crush was with someone else and the hero was with the villain, and they were all the same, where had the confidence they had ... He heard away, the recording snapping him out of his thoughts ...

"I'm sorry Kevin, my heart belongs to someone else" he heard Greg say as kind as possible.  
-I get it ...- whispered the Wolf Boy, -when you told me that you didn't know if you liked boys, I thought that maybe I had a chance with you ... I was wrong ...- Kevin pulled his hair back, revealing his cute aquamarine eyes, they both stared at each other, -at least let me kiss your lips once ...- whispered low, both closed the space between them and kissed.

Catboy looked down, after pausing the recording ... it really hurt, it pissed him off.

He touched the screen -I would like to be him- he murmured, when Kevin parted under the gaze, he looked very sad and turned to see Greg, -I hope he can see the big heart you have and stop seeing you as only his best friend- Greg he opened his eyes in amazement, he opened his mouth and didn't utter a word, Catboy was the same.

-How did you know it's from Catboy I'm in love with? - I finally manage to articulate.

-I didn't know, you just confirmed it to me, don't worry, your secret is safe with me- Kevin smiled sweetly.

-Thanks, I hope we are still friends or enemies- Greg smiled - or whatever-

-Of course, Boy Lizard, you only broke my heart but we can be friends.- Greg put his hand on the nape of his neck and blushed - sorry, I hope someone realizes that you also have a big heart- that same hand reached out and shook Hands, -I know it will be, I wish you luck too- Kevin walked away.

-I think it's late Catboy- heard Ululette's voice, the name changed the screen and turned to see.  
\- You're right Ululette, it's time to go- answered the brunette.

Gekko went upstairs, listening -Listen we're leaving, I'm sorry for the wait, but PJ Robot is a good help to fix- He smiled sweetly at Catboy, his heart skipped a beat.

-PJ Masks it's time to go Home, PJ Robot- Catboy said and the robot understood, the three came home to rest, Connor was certain that his love was reciprocated.  
\-------------------


End file.
